This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pre-formed insulation products (batts, blankets, boards, etc.) are applied to various structures and equipment using a variety of fastening techniques. For example, in wood framed wall applications, faced batt insulation are typically stapled to perimeter framing members of each cavity via a stapling flange on the facing. Similarly, un-faced batt insulation used for framed walls (wood or steel stud) is typically held in place with a friction fit. For crawl spaces, lightning rods or other mechanical fastening devices are typically used to hold the insulation in place. Form boards are generally glued to framing members and/or fastened with nails or other fasteners. Insulation may also be coupled to surfaces using adhesives. The adhesives are generally applied to the insulation right before installation. Typical adhesives include solvent-based products, hot melts, and pressure sensitive adhesives. Unfortunately, these adhesives may be expensive and/or require the use of personal protective equipment (PPE) to protect workers from burns, volatile organic compounds (VOC), etc.